1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to machinery with one or more rotating shafts in general, and to seals for rotating shafts in particular.
2. Background Information
Many types of machinery include one or more rotating shafts disposed within a housing. Often, it is necessary to provide a seal for sealing the interface between the housing and the rotating shaft. In many instances, the environment in which the machinery operates is a harsh environment wherein materials can potentially enter the shaft seal and compromise the performance of the seal. In addition, the rotating shafts are often subject to deflection and travel which can cause mechanical damage to the seal. Consequently there is a need for a shaft seal that can effectively seal in a harsh environment and one that can accommodate rotor shaft deflection and misalignment.